Firedrinker
Few dragons can stand to live the life of the fire-breather. Dragons so dedicated to improving their flaming breath that they will engulf all sorts of substances to heighten their natural abilities. Most who go down this path will die young, consumed by their flames or poisoned by the ingredients they use to make them. Those who survive are said to be either insanely skilled, or insanely mad. Some are both. Some are like Firedrinker. Appearance One would not take Firedrinker for a combative dragon at first. He is quite lanky, with gaunt limbs and wings so big that they droop near the ends. His coal-black scales give off only a dull glimmer in them. Yet in his eyes, a fire burns. His golden eyes spark with an intense ferver, like tiny rays of light within the darkness. His jaws twitch every now and again, small streams of smoke escaping his maw, as if he cannot hold back the torrent. And though his main scales may be dull, small lines of red-hued scales gives away an ancestry that is not entirely NightWing. When that fury is finally put into action, Firedrinker can look almost as a great dancing meteor in the sky, alight and bounding through the air as he were hopping from tree-to-tree. In this state, he wears only a thin black-steel mask and neck-armour, to protect his identity and his face. The sight of such a ghastly dragon darting in the air has earned him the nickname, "The Dancing Death". Personality For Firedrinker, life is equal parts fun and torment. Long ago rejected by the rest of dragonkind, he sees the open seas and flickering flames as his escape from the bleakness of his past. In this way, he relates a to Merlot, though the later wishes to return eventually to land. For Firedrinker, however, he is now bound eternally to the endless waves, where he will adventure until his end. This is not a bleak fate for him, as he values the rush and excitement of the hunt greatly. He enjoys watching things burn in flames so hot they could light the tops of the salty waves on fire. He is headstrong and deadset on whatever goal he is paid to do. Even while drunk during combat, he proves a deadly loose cannon, whipping himself and his flames around in a wild ferverish frenzy. It would be a common mistake to assume that Firedrinker is stupid, due to his impatient nature and seemingly rash actions. This is not the case, or he would've already been long-dead. No, Firedrinker's mind simply works so quickly that he has trouble slowing down to talk to those around him. Years of snap-second decisions and life-threatening rushs have pressed his to his limits, training him to treat every second as his last. This quick-thinking shines through most in combat, where he dives into organised positions with his cohort and mixes together substances on the fly. A few wonder what Firedrinker uses the money for. After all, he appears to be nomadic, not letting any crew hold him down on the wider seas, and his mixtures, while somewhat exotic, posess few high-price ingredients. He refuses to say, though some have heard legends of hybrid-advocacy groups receiving mysterious donations, particularily those around the SeaWing and RainWing coastline. History Firedrinker never had a father. His mother lived in the SkyWing kingdom, and disobeyed her breeding program to mate with a NightWing from her past, who was later found out and wounded mortally as he attempted to flee. After that incident, Firedrinker's mother tried her best to hide her hybrid ancestry, as well as those of her dragonets.Though his mother could successfully pass as a SkyWing, Firedrinker and his siblings could not, and despite the attempts of his parents to cover their ancestry, it soon became readily apparent as they aged into black scales. Firedrinker was regularily teased, and hit by both fellow dragonets and educators. However, Firedrinker did remember having one thing to defend himself in those dark times. He had the most impressive breath that any of the other dragonets had ever seen. Even his mother told him that he came out of his egg spitting tiny flames from his maw, hence the name. This one weapon, this one resolve against those whom saw him as nothing more than hybrid filth. This is what he used to defend himself and his siblings, as he grew into a young, fearsome dragon. It is not an ordinary dragon that becomes a firedrinker. Becoming one usually involves a lot of pain, especially for non-SkyWings who are not used to breathing massive gouts of flame. Thankfully, Firedrinker had that in part going for him- but not much else. Frail, skinny, hated by his peers and distrustful. None would take him except for the war effort. It was there that Firedrinker discovered his calling. His natural weapon became further enhanced by downing and spitting out alcohol, as well as various concoctions, some even including Dragonflame Cactus juice. When the Burning Banner was let go from government reigns, Firedrinker had no problem adjusting to the mercenary lifestyle. He never liked the kingdoms anyways. No, now the wide seas were his to travel, and travel he shall until his flames go out. Together, with the other fire-breathers of the Burning Banner, they hold domain over the aerial aspect of piracy, working for money and fame. Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Males Category:Occupation (Criminal)